


Pressure

by MisterStalker, tiny_freakin_head



Series: Classics [8]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad reactions, Choking, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistrust, PTSD, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterStalker/pseuds/MisterStalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/tiny_freakin_head
Summary: Katsu reveals one of his kinks to Spy, and reveals a little something else too.





	Pressure

Spy lowered Katsu to the bed. He loved how the man shivered under him just feeling his weight. He let his long legs tangle with Katsu's while his hips weighed down on the pelvis below him. His erection prodded at his partner's. One of his hands moved up the slim, pale body, between the tattoos decorating his chest, to rest on his neck, teasing him with his gentleness. "Choking, hm? I would never guess it." Maybe he could guess it eventually. He noticed how Katsu responded when the spy squeezed near his neck. "I'm glad you didn't wait another couple decades before telling me." He teased gently.

Katsu couldn't help but shudder under Spy's weight. It was such a good feeling, to have someone pressed against himself. Spy's hands were slow, clearly teasing, but raising goosebumps along his skin anyway. Katsu loved the way Spy touched him; like he was beautiful, delicate. But he loved when he was more forceful too. At the last teasing remark Katsu gave Spy a playful scowl. "I've become far too impatient after having been spoiled by you," he retorted. His own hands pressed against Spy's muscular chest, palms flat to his skin. He could feel Spy's heartbeat picking up.

Spy rubbed his hips more firmly to Katsu, loving the friction between them before even being inside him. "I gladly spoil you," he purred. "Whatever you like." He palm finally slid into place. It was like delicately holding a familiar instrument. He could control a man with his hand here, he could make him a rag doll, suffocate him, stop his blood flow, and more. But for Katsu he only slowly closed his windpipe, letting less and less air flow.

Katsu rolled his hips back up against Spy's, continuing their friction eagerly. Spy's words warmed him. What they had was still new enough that Katsu did not take it for granted that Spy set aside a night to be with him, rather than Greg or Bea. For a moment, Katsu simply relaxed into Spy's grip. Then he took his hand off Spy's chest, adjusting the man's grip just slightly so he was cutting off the blood flow to his brain and not putting pressure on his windpipe. He met Spy's eyes as he did so, aware that he was entrusting a lot to his friend; Spy could quite easily kill him like this. If he were a less careful man he might even kill him by accident.

Spy's hand adjusted carefully. His eyebrow raised with intrigue. He knew to be careful and certainly not to betray the man's trust. He wondered if Katsu ever let someone do this to him, if he was ever able to relax and let this happen, trusting the hand on him. When Katsu's eyes started to lose focus he released his grip to let blood rush to his head again. His thumb rested heavily, a constant pressure but not damaging now. "Do you have a safe word." He considered it important to offer one, although he guessed that Katsu might like something more dangerous than that: fully trusting the spy's skill to take him to the limit and keep him there.

Katsu was fully hard now, the pressure on his throat intensely arousing. Spy seemed to know just when it became too much, watching for minute signs and letting his hands relax around Katsu's neck. Certainly, Katsu had never tried this with anyone else, but he knew where to put pressure with his own fingers when he was by himself. This was so much more interesting though, so much more intense. His voice breathy with arousal, Katsu tapped one of his hands twice against Spy's chest. "I'll tap. Speaking might be too hard," he admitted. And truthfully, Spy was right, he did want to walk this edge with only Spy's judgement to keep him safe.

Spy nodded to confirm that he understood and agreed, and he squeezed Katsu's neck again. He could feel the medic's pulse as he touched him, almost as if the delicate vein tried to fight back with thumping against him. But he knew the hard heart beat only showed Katsu's excitement. Spy adjusted his position on top of Katsu. He untangled their legs only to kneel on the bed and sit on his heels. He held Katsu's bum on his lap, and let his hairless white legs hang around his hips. The new position let Spy's hard cock nuzzle firmly against Katsu's body, prodding into the warmth without penetrating him yet. He let Katsu's eyes unfocus a little more, a dizzy look in his expression, before Spy released. He liked to test him, carefully of course, and see how close to danger the medic liked to be.

Spy adjusted Katsu as he liked and the smaller man was happy to allow it, especially to feel Spy's cock pressing, hard and hot, against him. It was a pity they'd have to separate, however briefly, so they could get lube. Katsu could feel his own pulse too, thudding beneath Spy's fingers, tightening and echoing up into his head as he grew closer to his limit. His eyelashes fluttered. Once Spy released again, he swallowed hard, gasping a little. There was a little smile on the Medic's face when the Spy let go. It was an uncharacteristic expression for the serious man. Katsu was happily out of control, completely in Spy's hands and loving every second of it.

Spy felt warm as he saw the subtle smile. For someone so stoic as the medic, it was a great gesture of pleasure and spy was glad to be the cause of it. Spy's cock leaked with need but he didn't let it distract him. His focus was Katsu, and his goal to take him closer and closer to losing awareness, and letting blood rush to his head again before it was too late. Spy wondered if the medic could climax from this. If he needed much help... Or only a little bit of help at all. The hand holding Katsu's hip moved to his groin and massaged him in his palm. Spy used gentle squeezes, almost no friction, just a little bit of attention to see if that was all he needed.

Katsu gave a low whine at the touch of Spy's palm against his cock, teasing him. He looked up at him with a slightly desperate expression, cock leaking. Each time Spy let go of his throat it seemed like he was so much closer to cumming, so much closer to the edge. "Please, Falk..." he gasped out, helpless to seek any more pleasure than he was given, flat on his back and weak from over-stimulation already.

Spy almost smiled, excited to hear something more personal than his title. But Katsu clipped the word short. It wasn't a word, it wasn't a code name. It was his name. He tried to keep his face stoic, he tried to keep himself frozen, to not respond. But Katsu's eyes began to unfocus and he released his grip. Something like instinct moved his hand, he put his palm against the windpipe, not pressing yet. "Pardon?"

Katsu huffed out a breath of disappointment to be stopped. He realized quite suddenly what he’d done wrong and his eyes widened. He put a hand on top of Spy’s. “I’m sorry, I should not have-” he flushed. He’d made a mess of things. “I won’t again.” Of course Spy’s name was sensitive. No one used it in public. Katsu assumed only a few of them even knew his name. Greg must, at this point. It was a little impersonal to use a class name while having sex.

Spy grabbed the medic's smaller hands and pinned them to the bed with only some struggle. It didn't matter if Katsu said it again or not at all, what mattered was that he revealed he knew the name. "How do you know it?" he asked firmly. The hand on Katsu's neck was firm, a steady threat, but still not harmful.

Katsu only now realized he might be in some danger. He frowned but did not struggle against the stronger man. “I’ve known it since before meeting you,” he said, voice calm and even. “I was given a medical file on you that had your first name only. I’ve never- I never should have said it. It was a secret I’ve kept,” he promised. They knew many of each other’s secrets and Katsu had assumed Spy knew, somehow, that this was another secret Katsu kept for him. He often thought Spy knew what was going on, even in situations where it made little sense for him to have more information.

Spy wondered if it could be that simple. His files included something with his name. It seemed impossible that he could make such a simple mistake, that his name was so accessible for the medic to find it before ever meeting him. He tested Katsu's answer, "I redacted my name from everything. Every medical file, every health report. How did you find my name?" He repeated.

Katsu was a little hurt when Spy questioned his answer, but refused to let the expression cross his face. He kept his voice steady, his body still under Spy's. "I requested special files from the Administrator for each of my teammates, everything from their last physical. That document came with some redacted lines, but your first name was there." Spy had been through his files, which did not surprise him. He realized suddenly why Spy may not have caught that one. "The files were written in katakana, if you had seen them you may not have known what they were."

Spy recognised the files as Katsu said that. He saw files written in Japanese and even was a little eager with his black marker on those documents. But he missed his own first name. He, himself, the spy, was the "leak". Falk suddenly realised what he was doing and immediately released the medic as if he was burnt, cursing quietly. "Katsu, I'm sorry. I thought-" it sounded silly to say, "...you were spying on me... Collecting information without my knowledge."

Katsu pulled himself out from under Spy, no longer quite so in the mood. "I understand," he said, and he did. Spy's paranoia was part of his work, part of his life. But Katsu had hoped their trust was beyond that. And his physical reaction hadn't been one that Katsu wanted to repeat. As much as he'd enjoyed Spy's hands on his throat earlier, it was different when the threat was real. "I would never give away any of your secrets."

Spy reached out to Katsu, touching his hand and arm, trying to draw the man in without grabbing him or overpowering him. The little pleasured smile he glimpsed was gone, and hidden under Katsu's stoic face. It hurt Falk to see it. "I know. I wasn't thinking, it was impulse and training. I acted-" he tried to assure the man. He worked so hard to bring Katsu out of his shell and make him feel safe, and now he worried he ruined it forever. "I trust you. I trust you with any of my secrets. I came to you with secrets about my health, I told you and Simo things that no one else knows."

Katsu felt his heart tighten a little as Spy reassured him. He did trust him. Spy had proven it many times. This reaction had been bad, but Katsu knew what it was like to suddenly feel as though he was out of control, trapped in a memory, reacting without thought. "I know. I know you trust me. I know it was just a reaction," he said, squeezing Spy's hand. He couldn't bring himself to tell Spy he'd frightened him. He didn't want to hurt the other man. They trusted each other. It was just hard to see himself suddenly treated as an enemy. He gave him a smile, but it was strained. He leaned his forehead against Spy's shoulder, carefully.

Spy softened as Katsu leaned in. He knew he made a mistake, and that Katsu would not forget the Spy's mistake soon, or ever. But he was relieved it didn't put a huge barrier between them. He adjusted on the bed to lay down and brought Katsu to be with him. He wasn't sure if he should be quiet or explain more. Finally, he pushed himself, "I wasn't scared of how much you know. I was afraid of how you know." It probably made no difference to Katsu, but spy needed to tell him, to offer, "Let me tell you about myself. I'll never mistrust you or wonder how much you know. I'll know you know everything, and I can trust you with everything. You deserve that."

Katsu lay down with Spy, glad to be pressed against him. They were silent together for some time as Spy tried to decide how much he ought to say. He didn't mind the quiet. He wasn't sure how he felt, truly, he only wished they could forget it. He put his hand to Spy's shoulder, shaking his head. "You don't have to tell me anything. I know you. You've told me everything you wanted to trust me with, and I treasure that. It was a poor reaction," he admitted. "but you didn't hurt me." Really, it had been very much like what they'd already been doing. Spy's hand to his throat had been quite welcome just seconds before. Katsu sighed, and confessed, "Since the camp, I've had a few poor reactions to things myself. I do understand."

Spy put a hand over Katsu's hand. He recognised that the other was looking for a way out of the conversation. Spy apologised and Katsu wanted to stop talking about that. So he followed the lead to the new topic. "I heard something about that... You heard a gun, and... reacted strongly."

Katsu had inadvertently switched to another topic he did not want to talk about. He nodded, burying his face in against Spy's chest. "Not much of a combat Medic anymore," he laughed softly. He was lucky Simo had been there, had seen his reaction and sent the very unhelpful Barnaby away. The Sniper had just sat silently with him until he was ready to go back inside, but it was Simo's way of comforting him and he'd appreciated it.

The Spy chuckled dryly. They were all killed and sent to respawn. None of them were in any shape for combat. "I don't think any of us will see combat soon, or ever again." He shrugged, "We fought enough in our previous lifetime. We deserve to relax together this time."

Katsu nodded again. It was true, for the most part. But as peaceful as their lives were, most of the men still loved their guns, still went to the range. Katsu avoided it completely. The only gunfire he could stand to hear was from Marcus'. For some reason the roar of the canon was comforting. Single shots were the worst, they brought his mind straight back to the camp. It was difficult to keep himself from surrendering, falling to his knees with his hands on his head. He had, once or twice. Sniper fire was by far the worst of it. Thankfully, Simo at least had taken to warning Katsu if there was going to be sniper fire around the base. It was easier when he knew it was coming. "We do. As relaxed and peaceful as it ever gets, here," he said with a little humour. The team tended to fight; to box and wrestle and argue. 

Katsu sighed. They'd been having such a good night and he'd ruined it thoughtlessly. 

*

Katsu spent the next week giving Spy a little more space than he usually did. They’d spoken long into the night after the incident, but Katsu still felt a combination of guilt and anxiety. It made little sense, he told himself. He’d been begging for Spy to choke him seconds before. He trusted Spy. But the near violent reaction had unsettled him. More than he would ever admit to Spy. Secretly, he was worried he may not be able to relax with Spy the same way again. He wanted to. If he couldn’t, it might hurt Spy and that was the last thing he wanted. He cared about the man a great deal. He left it to Spy, to decide when they should be together next. He usually did; Spy had Greg, and Bea, to keep him well occupied. Katsu had Marcus, but only on the nights Bea was with Spy. Mostly he spent his nights alone. Sometimes he was glad of it. He slept poorly since the camp and hated to wake anyone else with his nightmares. Katsu curled up on his bed tonight, reading a thick book. It was nice to read in his own language. It was one of the few things he truly missed about Japan; his native tongue.

Spy interrupted the book, "Pardon me, I thought you were alone." He smirked, knowing how his teammate could be lost in a book the same as lost in good company. "May I interrupt?" He asked, letting himself sit on the edge of the bed.

Katsu gave Spy his little crooked smile at his comment, tucking the book away. "Of course." He sat up, legs crossed beneath himself.

"I want to spend the night with you," spy said clearly. "I want to try it again. You were so completely undone in pleasure last time, we can do that again. But different this time also. More gentle."

Katsu considered silently for a moment. He wanted to try again. He also had butterflies in his stomach, partially from excitement, but mostly from nervousness. He wasn't sure he'd be able to let go the way he had before. He nodded. "I want to try again too. Maybe without your name, this time," he said, with a hint of humour.

Spy smirked at the joke. He planned to let Katsu say his name. He planned to ask Katsu to say his name! He wanted Katsu to be one of the few to say ‘Falk’ and not Falcon, or Falcon Eye as Katsu liked to do. But maybe that was too much for now. Maybe it was too similar to last time, a time they wanted to forget. Spy moved further into the bed and pulled Katsu into his lap to face him. He was a tall man but not so tall as Marcus. In Marcus's lap, Katsu could tuck under his chin and be entirely surrounded and filled by his heavy. Sitting in Spy's lap, the Spy's lips were perfectly aligned to nudge away Katsu's bangs and kiss his forehead.

Katsu found himself relaxing at Spy's touch, a little of his anxiety easing. It was good, familiar. Safe. Spy was here to enjoy the night with him, to make him feel good. He let out a soft sigh, eyes closed as he felt Spy's lips press to his skin. The smaller man slid his hands up Spy's chest, digging his fingers in just beneath his shoulders, massaging away some of the tension he found there. He loved being held like this, small and safe in Spy's lap. He looked up at Spy, admiringly. He was always too shy with his words, not sure how to tell Spy how handsome he thought he was.

Spy hummed quietly in an expression of pleasure to Katsu's massage. It was a small gesture of care from the medic, but a gesture that only came from the medic. He unbuttoned Katsu's shirt to express his intention, but he moved slowly and gracefully. He didn't want to rush his partner, he wanted him to be relaxed to sexual touches the same as spy relaxed to firm massaging hands. He pulled the shirt off of one shoulder to kiss the red crest of a graceful bird there. His lips traveled up the shoulder to Katsu's pale neck, where his soft thick hair tickled his face when he nuzzled in. Katsu's scent was unique. Any man there had a specific smell, but it was always the smell of sweat, the smell of their job, and the smell of a hobby, maybe. Katsu was unique and different from that.

Katsu let his shirt fall off his shoulders and down to the bed behind himself. Spy's kisses drew a similar hum out of Katsu. He tilted his head to give Spy access to his throat, silently asking for more. His strong fingers continued to press and rub at Spy's muscles, and it didn't take long for him to begin to undress Spy in return. Though this was becoming quite common between them, it still gave Katsu a little thrill to see Spy undress for him. The butterflies in Katsu's stomach were fading, and he was filled with a pleasant warmth. Spy was safe. He could relax. His firm massage worked it's way over Spy's shoulders and up the back of his neck.

Spy leaned back to remove his shirt and unfasten the front of his trousers. A new, subtle, clean piercing hung from his nipple. It was a clear mark that he went to Bea. Although he was her lover, most of the men visited her when they needed to release stress and re-center again. Due to his worry over the previous night, it was probably a visit to re-center and abandon the guilt and worry following him. Spy relaxed into Katsu's hand until his shoulders rolled and moved with the palms and fingers. His hands moved down Katsu's back and squeezed his bum to pull him forward into his lap to feel his pressing groin. "Let's get rid of your pants." He suggested while squeezing his bum.

Katsu gently ran his fingers over the new piercing. He'd never seen one on Spy before. He could easily assume who it was from. He was sure Greg was not the type to pierce his lover's nipple. Spy pulled him further into his lap and Katsu smiled a little, undoing his belt and pants, tugging them down with a bit of a struggle, since he was in Spy's lap. Spy's hands on him were firm and warm, sending a thrill up his spine. Naked with Spy, Katsu let himself fall back onto the bed, his legs wrapped around Spy, his ass cradled in the other man's lap. He put his hands up over his head, indicating that he was giving himself over, submitting entirely to Spy.

Spy followed Katsu with his lips for a moment, kissing his head, brushing his chest as the medic arched back and went down. Falk straightened up and twisted to find lubrication in the drawer, where it always was. He opened the cap and asked, “May I?" He was glad to take the lead, and comfortable moving and guiding the smaller man. Falk easily compensated for Katsu's skill (or lack of skill) with plenty of his own experience. But equally, he wanted to be gentle, fucking him and choking him like it was making love.

The Medic nodded. The mood between them was different than it had been the other night; it was gentle, tender. They had been more playful the other night, maybe, but perhaps they both needed this to be good and sweet. Katsu was glad to be in the hands of someone more experienced, and not only that, but someone who was happy to guide and explore with him. Marcus was a great lover, but abrupt, very different than Spy's far subtler approach. He was glad this time that they were starting to fuck before Spy put his hands around his neck. It would be far more intense, but also perhaps different enough from last time that no unwanted memories would pop up. Katsu felt a wave of affection as he watched Falk prepare to open him up. He would never say it, but he felt a great deal of love for the man.

Spy slicked his fingers and stroked Katsu's entrance, pressing it and toying it with pressure. His other hand went to Katsu's neck, but didn't move up his chest to close around his throat. Now, his hand brushed Katsu's hair away from his face and cupped his cheek. His thumb touched the scar on his lip with quiet adoring of every detail, and then went to his neck. He pressed against the pulse at the same time as he pressed a finger into Katsu's body.

Katsu breathed out a slow sigh as Spy's fingers worked against his opening. The man's hand brushed his hair away and touched his face. Katsu leaned into the touch, shuddering as his fingers ran over his scar. Kissing was strange enough against the old injury, but having it touched was even stranger. For the longest time, Katsu had hated that scar, but his second life had given him a bit more affection for his own body, for his scars. Spy pressed into him and began to choke him at the same time and Katsu gave a soft whimper, mouth opening in an O of pleasure.

Spy worked both together. His finger sunk in while he suffocated Katsu's head of blood. When his finger was fully inside, he lifted his thumb to let the blood rush through, and he pressed his finger along Katsu's prostate.

Katsu gasped as the blood rushed back to his head, that beautiful emptiness filling his mind, taking away all his thoughts and worries. Spy's finger worked against his prostate and his legs trembled around Spy. A soft moan escaped him. Katsu was still very quiet during sex, but slowly beginning to make more noise. He kept his hands up on the bed next to his head, content to be helpless.

Spy stroked his neck with a thumb, so gentle it could almost tickle, as he pulled back his hand and pressed two fingers to Katsu. Again he squeezed his neck and let his fingers press inside. He let the fingers stay there, spreading and opening Katsu up while keeping the hold on his neck. Falk kept the finger there for much longer and removed it only when his eyes were starting to become unfocused. Again he let the blood rush to Katsu's head, and massaged his prostate with two fingers. "I think you're ready for me." He said. "I can't wait to be inside you again. I want to feel you when the blood all rushes to your head."

The delicate touch up the side of his neck had him leaning his head away, offering more of his skin for Spy. Somehow it seemed like Spy always knew when the world was starting to get distant, when Katsu knew that he ought to tap, to let him know he needed to let go. He balanced on the line between pleasure and danger as though he did it every day. Gasping a little as Spy pressed in against his prostate again, Katsu nodded. "Yes," he breathed. He was ready to feel Spy in him, ready to give himself over completely. His face was flushed with arousal, his pupils blown wide with pleasure, making his already dark eyes seem almost black.

Falk removed his fingers and squeezed Katsu's rear to spread him and let his cock in. He groaned and bowed forward, letting himself focus on the incredible tight heat before considering Katsu again. His thumb closed on Katsu's neck again, pressing down as his cock filled him up. "You're so tight." The spy moaned. "Put your legs around me." His hips were flush with Katsu, happy to be wrapped in the pleasure.

Katsu obediently wrapped his legs around Spy’s body, pulling him deeper, pressing them closer. Katsu gave a low moan. With Spy’s cock in him and Spy’s firm grip on his neck he barely felt lucid. It was a good feeling. Every time Spy pulled back to thrust, Katsu’s legs tightened around him, too excited to have him fully sheathed.

The spy lowered himself down onto Katsu. Their bodies pressed together, his stomach brushed Katsu's rigid cock every time he thrust up into him. The hand on Katsu's neck gentled, but not much. It gave Katsu only enough blood and air to not become unconscious, to prolong the dizzy edge where darkness teased him. Spy's other hand reached up his arms and gripped Katsu's hand. He entwined their fingers and pressed his hand to the bed, to hold him down.

The rush of blood made his head swim for a moment, before Spy’s hand tightened again and everything was still and quiet except for the rock of Spy’s body into his. Katsu gave a soft whine of pleasure. Even just the weight of Spy on him was arousing. To have him inside him, fucking him, choking him, pinning him down... Katsu was overwhelmed with it all. He was getting close to cumming, helpless to hold himself back. Spy felt so good in him, on him, he couldn’t stop, nor did he want to. He begged softly, but the words didn’t come to him in English. “_Onegai, gaman dekinai!”_

Falk didn't need to know the words to know the meaning, and to hear the desperate pleasure. He felt Katsu's muscles becoming tight beneath him. It was an amazing feeling of pride to make his partner reach climax without touching his cock. Of course, maybe it was not a sign of Spy's skill in bed. It was a sign of how intense Katsu's kinks were. Spy angled his hips, entering Medic's tight hole at an angle and hitting his prostate with every thrust. He squeezed Katsu's neck and purred, "Scream when you climax." He didn't expect Katsu to do it, but he coaxed him in a warm deep voice anyhow, telling him what to do and guiding him like the Japanese man seemed to appreciate.

Katsu flushed red. Even the _ idea _ of screaming was embarrassing. He struggled to make noise at all unless the sounds were forced out of him. The new angle Spy changed to made Katsu tremble each time he thrust into him. He was quickly being overwhelmed. Spy’s fingers on his neck were just tight enough but Katsu was afraid he’d let go before he came. He was close, but also sure that Spy could see how close he was walking to the edge of consciousness. Carefully, he put his free hand on top of Spy’s, hoping he’d understand and not release the pressure yet. Katsu sucked in a sharp breath, then didn’t seem to breathe at all as he came across his stomach. He gasped for air, tapping his hand on Spy’s.

Spy smiled, amused. He knew that the medic did not express how undone he was by becoming loud. Falk was too gentle with his lovers to push that. He released Katsu's neck completely when he was tapped. One hand on Katsu's hands, one hand on his hips, he finished pumping into Katsu and climaxed also. He groaned, louder than his partner but not very loudly. A shudder ran through him and his vigor left his body with his semen. He melted down to Katsu's body and tucked his lips into his partner's neck. He murmured, "How do I tell you that you are incredible, in your language?"

Falk came in him and Katsu gave a soft moan. He wrapped an arm around Spy's neck, keeping him close, loving the affection his lover gave him. Katsu was breathing hard, laughing softly, that little smile on his face again. There were still stars in front of his eyes and he was trying to let his heart settle down to its normal speed. "_Anata wa sugoi ne_," he murmured, a little shyly. He'd been so completely undone that he'd switched languages. It wasn't something he'd ever done before. "And you were," he smiled. "You were the one doing all the work."

The spy pulled out of Katsu with a groan and moved partially off of him. They were both catching their breath and needed room for that, but they enjoyed the tangle and warmth after sex. "Don't be too critical of yourself. You are an incredible partner." It didn't matter to spy that he guided the other in bed. He was very comfortable with making things happen a certain way. He rarely had a partner that followed his guidance so easily however. Katsu was the perfect addition to his strange but dear collection of lovers.

Katsu nodded, accepting the compliment silently. He put a hand on Falk's chest, enjoying the feel of his quick heartbeat slowing down, his chest heaving still as he breathed hard. He gently pressed his lips to Spy's shoulder, before taking another slow breath. He adored Spy, more than he was able to say. He hoped it came through in his actions. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Japanese, so if you do and my translations are wrong, please correct me :)


End file.
